Flaunt It
by clam theif
Summary: Sequel to Vodka and Red Bull. "'Would you like to break me' I ask. Matt seems stunned.'As payback' The glassiness in his eyes vanish, and Matt smiles. We’re both thinking the same thing." Oh Matt...Will you just break me and crush my spirit, already?
1. Chapter 1

**OMG. SEQUEL TIEM. DON'T YOU LOVE ME?! Annnnyways. No caps now. For those of you who care…There is a song…That fully describes Vodka and Red Bull. It goes by the name of Flaunt It (which this fic is named after) by TV Rock. If there had to be more inner monologues by Mello about how Matt moves…This song is it. Thanks so much everyone for the positive feedback of Vodka and Red Bull. (Especially masamune reforged who was the author who inspired the fic!) Heads up this time. The more "Please update this soon" or "Can't wait for the next chapter!" reviews I get, the more likely I'll be a sadist and torture you and not update! Haha! Clam Theif loves herself some nice reviews! Tell me why you like it! Much love and enjoy the smut! **

We're in the club again. We give off that sort of vibe. He's mine. I'm his. Stay the fuck away from us. We'll fuck you up. We're already in the mood. We're sweaty. We purposely didn't wear a lot. We want to feel each other sweat. We want to feel how slick we are. We want to fuck in the bathroom again. We want our cum and sweat to stain this fucking building. This is our fucking territory. We'll fuck you up if you interfere.

My arm is around his waist; my hand is on his ass. I squeeze him tightly. He makes the same sound he did when we first met. He's so sexy when he whimpers. He's even sexier when he's naked. People eye us. Yes. We're two dudes. Yes we're feeling each other up. Yes, we're fucking gay.

For the most part.

My pants are vinyl. His are…I'm not quite sure. They're not jeans. What are they? I grin. They're leather. He's turning into me. Denim print on leather pants. Vinyl and leather make a sticky sort of sound when rubbed together. We aren't grinding yet. We have the urge though. At least I do. Matt still holds up the shy image when we're in public. Maybe it's the drugs.

We both had put those pills into our mouths with their cutesy images on them to let them dissolve. Matt wasn't hesitant. Neither was I. We should have a good trip then. I can feel it starting. It might be hitting Matt hard. Has he ever done drugs? I forgot to ask. At least he trusts me enough to do them with me.

We haven't started dancing yet. People look at us. They're waiting for us to get out on the dance floor and grind away at one another. I want to make Matt jealous. I want to fuck around with other guys. Make him so jealous he fumes and drags me away. So jealous he forces me into that bathroom stall again. So jealous he forces me on to the back of the toilet and fucks the shit out of me.

I broke him before. I want him to break me.

"_Mello, I can't do it!_" _he screamed his cock throbbing inside me as he attempted to scar me. "No matter what I do, I can't break you…You like it all_!"

I just need to push him.

Matt and I are leaning on the bar. The bartender is the same one from when Matt and I met. He smiles and nods at us. He remembers how horny and fucked up we were last time. We're still the same. But this time, we know what's coming. At least, Matt does this time. Tonight was his plan.

Matt nods at me. "Straight vodka." He says. I grin. He's learning my tastes. "Wait." He pauses and looks at me. "No, two—" I stop him.

"Vodka and Red Bull for me." I say with a smirk. Matt smirks back. We've switched. I guess tonight calls for role reversal. The bass thunders. My groin tightens. Something about hardcore bass enhanced dance music gets me hard. Matt places a hand on my knee possessively. The bartender says nothing and the drinks appear before us.

Once again.

I don't care if it's drugged.

Drugs make the sex better.

Matt takes the straight vodka and downs it quickly. I mimic him with my drink. It slides down my throat. It burns. It's sour and sweet, and salty and tastes like sweat.

Red Bull tastes like sex.

It tastes like the good, the bad and the weird parts of sex.

The burn of vodka makes the entire drink _the_ taste of sex.

Matt's blushing already, and he jumps from the barstool. His ass sways as he walks. I've never realized how tight it looks in pants…that aren't jeans. Then again…

I rarely see him in pants at all.

I'm still on the barstool. Just watching him.

Matt looks up at me. His expression is serious, and almost violent.

"Get the fuck out here and grind with me." He hisses. He's so sexy when he sounds tough. Why won't he talk to me like that in bed? He's so glamorous when he's acting violent.

I climb down from the barstool and approach him. The lights flash in brilliant colors. The bass is booming, finding its way to my crotch. The blood begins to stir. I approach Matt. I take his hand and slam him into a pillar.

He cries out as his back makes contact. It's that night all over again.

I kiss his neck. "What's with the tough act?" I whisper heavily into his ear, sliding my hand up beneath his shirt. I gently rub his chest with my nails. I scrape and dig and claw and pinch. Matt's cries get more intense as I feel him up. "You act all tough…but yet…" I allow him away from the wall for a second, then slam him back. "I can still top you in an instant."

People are eyeing us. They like what they see. Some people think it's a fight. Their minds change as they see my reach down and cup Matt's balls. He moans out softly. More people come around to watch as my knee slides up between his legs, replacing my hand. I massage him gently with the cap of my knee before lowering my leg.

"That's who I am." Matt manages to grunt out. I laugh.

"Then be who you fucking are in bed." I growl, reaching down and squeezing him once more. This time, I purposely dig my nails into the fabric, and directly to his flesh. "And fuck me 'til I break, already!" I lean against him, sinking my teeth into his earlobe. He moans out. Yeah. That's it. Moan.

But moan my name.

Moan my name while you're violating me.

Shout my name when you're shoving your cock deep inside of me.

Gasp it when you're sinking your canines into my nipples.

Scream it when you pinch the flesh of my balls.

Curse my name when you cum inside me, push me to my limit, destroy my spirit.

And break me!

We freeze. Fucking bouncers. They're coming up to us. We've disrupted the entire club. I quickly explain before they can get a word out, who I am, and that Matt and I were just playing around. I freeze more than before.

We weren't their object.

I turn around.

Two people are fucking behind us.

I smirk.

That was Matt and me a few weeks ago.

Matt is still leaning against the pillar. He's glancing at the fucking couple, his attention entirely diverted. I lean against him, cupping his crotch, pinching him again. Matt cries out suddenly. His eyes flutter shut. I use my thumb and caress him gently. I love feeling him up in public.

_Matt was laying on my bed, his stomach is pressed against the satin sheets. I had grown more accustomed to sleeping in the bed since he came along. I finally had a reason to. I'd fuck the life out of him, to the point where I had almost broke him once more. He made the most delicious noises when I screwed that tight ass of his. I've left my mark inside of him._

_I'm quite sure I've left more._

_The morning after our first time, Matt was shitting cum for the next day. He had to call work and tell them he had to call off. Apparently he works for the guy who owns the club somewhere else in town. It made me wonder if Matt was ever a prostitute. I then remembered that he _claimed_ he never fucked a guy before._

_I was his first. In all honesty…_

_He was probably my sixth or seventh._

_Guy that is._

_I lost track of the amount of girls._

_Guys are more fun to fuck._

_I'm somewhere in the sixties or seventies of people I've fucked around with._

_Matt has been one of the best._

_He loves everything I do to him. He loves when I spill wax over his body. That one time with the candles…It sold him. He's been an addict ever since._

_But there he lay. Once again, he was in one of my favorite, raunchy positions. His arms were splayed out, as well as his legs. Ropes bound each limb to a bed post. My ball gag, a favorite of his, rested in his mouth, my blindfold firmly in place of his eyes. A collar was fasted around his neck with chain leash being yanked up._

_I was riding on top of him. My cock was jammed deep inside of him, tickling his prostate. Matt cried out. I had so little to do to him. I had to thrust now and then, and yank the chain._

_Matt was so easily broken at first._

_It took countless tries before I could figure out…when he _really_ meant stop_.

Our violence stops and we decide to head out to the dance floor. Matt's already sweaty. It's the drugs. Or the alcohol. Or the fight. Or me feeling him up. Whatever. Just one fluid we're already releasing from our bodies. First it will be sweat. Then, the blood will come along when I tear him apart. Then the tears when it becomes too much for his body to take. Then the cum. The cum that'll rocket our of us like a volcanic eruption. Sperm cells will jet out of us like gods climbing out of the fucking volcano…Killing anything in their path.

My cum is fucking toxic to anyone but Matt.

I'm mother fucking poison.

Matt's got the mother fucking antidote.

That's me.

I'm a poison and an antidote.

I'm a mother fucking oxymoron.

We're already dancing closely. I don't understand why we went to a club. Matt could have just felt me up at my place.

I wonder for a second.

Does he live with me yet? He's been around my place for over a month.

Matt's arm is around my neck. He's not wearing gloves tonight. His hands are fingering through my hair.

"Let's ditch this place." I whisper to him. "I don't want to fuck you in the bathroom again."

Matt grins and slides his finger under my chin.

"Who said you were going to be doing the fucking?"

Our faces align. Our lips touch. Our mouths open. Our tongues begin to duel. His mouth is hot. It's steamy. My tongue is getting a steam bath. My chest heaves against Matt's. My hand presses against his chest. His other arm wraps around my waist. It hangs loose, his hand's sitting on my ass. He squeezes me through the vinyl. I thrust my crotch against him. Matt pulls away.

There goes my antidote.

My saliva…or his, is coating his lower lip. His eyes look glazed over. I glance between his legs.

Why, hello there, raging hard-on.

I think we're going to be good friends.

At least…with mine.

Matt and I get close again. I'm dominating him as usual. I'm thrusting my crotch at him. He's forced to push back. Leather doesn't do Matt justice. I can see the bulge so easily. In fact, it's more obvious now than it ever was in jeans.

Matt whimpers softly into my ear as we begin to grind. We do this too much.

It's more fun naked.

And in bed.

With sex toys.

ARGH!!!

I'm starting to cum just thinking about it.

I take Matt by the hand, pulling us apart.

I'm about to cum. I can feel it.

I need to fuck him.

Fuck me.

Fuck me and my overactive imagination.

Ahh…There he is again…

_"M-mello…" he whimpers. I move my head up on him, and fleck my tongue at his head, staring at him through half open eyes. "Mello…" He's gasping. "I-I'm gonna cum…"_

He's so gorgeous when he cums…

I can see the shimmering arc of that pearly cream squirting from him, landing on my chest.

And he's leaning forward with a blindfold on.

And he's licking it off.

I'm kind enough to guide him to his cum.

He takes it in like it's vital to his life.

Matt's the vampire now.

And he drinks cum instead of blood.

"Mello?" he asks as I drag him through the crowd around the people. They're flirting. They're dancing. They're smoking. Drinking…Some are even fucking.

I love this place.

The light slowly changes. It changes from entirely black, with flashing lights and colors, to a dim room. It turns into a hallway to the main lobby.

The lobby is so plain compared to the rest of the club. Two benches. A bouncer. A few people who haven't gotten in. Who cares about them.

"Mello!" Matt snaps. Apparently he's been calling my name. Don't care. Too horny to care. I turn to him. He's sweating still. The drugs are fully circulating. His eyes are glassy.

I love how he looks when he's not sober.

Fucking shit faced is how I like him.

He argues less.

He's wetter.

He's more fun to fuck.

He's only happy to submit to me.

"Yes?" I reply to him, my hand snaking around his waist. Matt silences suddenly. He does this all the time.

One moment screaming and sounding like he'd no sooner rip my dick off than shut up.

The next, the moment I speak…he silences. Matt always silences himself when I talk.

He knows his place.

But…when will he break me in return?

There he is again…

_"What I'm going to do, Matt." I say, grabbing the leash and yanking him with only a simple bit of effort. "Is…" I reach behind me and get one of the flaming candles._

"_This."_

_And I tilt the candle. The wax drips on to the head of his cock._

_And Matt screams. _

It was such a gorgeous scream. Matt loves pain.

So do I.

I want him to hurt me.

I want to hurt him.

I want us to lie in my bed again…

Bleeding. Torn. Bruised. Fucked in every way imaginable.

We're fucking masochists.

I like that.

I smile at Matt again. He's still silent. I want to know what he wants. Me, obviously. But there's more. He wants so _much_ more.

"Yes?" I ask once more. Matt reaches up and wipes the sweat from his forehead. He's wearing another striped shirt. But this one looks like it belongs at Hot Topic. It's covered in mesh, tears, safety pins and studs. It's Hot Topic Bondage at its finest.

Hot Topic, the store where people go to think they have a fashion sense.

"Where're we going?" he asks. I smile. I lean in and kiss Matt on the cheek.

"There." I say, pointing at a door near one of the benches.

It reads: "Office"

Matt blushes.

I'm having one of my crazy ideas again.


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS IS IMPORTANT**

**This is an explanation…as well as me begging you readers for something.**

**I was not purposely avoiding updating this. I was in the hospital for about a week. I have chronic appendicitis, which means, that I may need surgery. Along with that, my mother was out of the country and I was very distracted.**

**This, I really want you all to really pay attention to. I understand, that a lot of you read my fanfics for the purposes of really kinky yaoi. But please…I ask of you two things. When you review…please, please, PLEASE, leave me somewhat long reviews! It's not worth it, if I have to read three words stating 'OMG UPDATE SOON'. It does not inspire me in the least to write more. In fact…I find reviews like that, almost upsetting. It seems to me, that all you care about is the fact I write yaoi, and you want more. The more I receive reviews like that, the less inclined I am to update, because they don't inspire me. Second of all…it hurts when people ONLY review fanfics like this, Vodka and Red Bull and Yes, Master. There are two fanfics I have on here…which I have poured my heart into, one of which, means more to me than anyone could imagine. That fanfic is called Chasing Cars. It's a sonfic, and it means a lot to me. Since posting the first chapter…I have received six reviews. It is a four chapter fic, and I have received six reviews. Vodka and Red Bull is four chapters, and is close to forty reviews. It hurts to see that all you want from me is smut, smut and more fucking smut. I don't just think Matt and Mello's relationship was all sex. I think there was a very powerful bond between them, and I try and portray that through all of my work that ISN'T smut. I'll be honest…If I receive too many "OMG UPDATE SOON" reviews on this, and continue to lack reviews for Chasing Cars…I WILL remove this, Yes, Master AND Vodka and Red Bull from this account until some people on can learn to appreciate a fanfiction that DOESN'T include a four chapter sex scene. **

**KEEP THIS IN MIND. I WRITE THESE FICS FOR ME AND MY FRIENDS FIRST AND SECOND.**

**That's all, please consider what I've said, and enjoy your smut.**

I drag Matt into the office. It's small. It's tiny. It's cramped. It's almost like a coffin.

I love to fuck in tight places.

I've never fucked in a coffin before.

Note to self: Buy a coffin.

I've fucked in loads of small places before.

Cars.

Underneath beds.

Bathrooms.

Showers.

Name anything. I can bet I've done something there.

The drugs are working through Matt's body at a steady pace. His eyes have this erotic glassiness to them. He's begging.

The office is cleaner than most club offices.

A desk with a computer.

A swivel chair.

File cabinet.

And a safe.

I want to fuck him on the desk.

I want to spill our seed all over this desk.

I want to stain this cheap Formica.

Fucking Formica.

I take Matt's hand and sit down on the swivel chair. It's made of a rather decent brand of leather. It's so smooth against my midriff. As I sit, I drag Matt towards me.

He lands on my lap, but only halfway.

Matt stumbles and falls to the ground, landing with a soft thud. He's sitting on his ass, staring up at me with longing, desperate green eyes.

How the fuck is this guy going to break me?

I lean back in the chair, placing my arms behind my head and recline back in the chair. One of my legs raises and crosses over the other one at the thigh.

"What's wrong?" I ask him gently, extending my leg, running the toe of my boot along his stomach. Matt's leaning back on his elbows, his shirt is messed up, and so is his expression. It's so distorted and aroused. He's begging to be pleasured.

"My eyes hurt to keep open." He confesses, rubbing them with his forearm.

I continue to run my foot along his chest. "Don't worry about it." I say, pulling my foot away, luring him forward like there's a fuckin' Matt magnet in my shoe.

I reach down. I place a finger beneath his chin and draw him up into a standing position. He's looking down at me. His glassy eyes reminding me of polished jade.

Fuckin' jade.

Fuckin' China.

"Don't worry, Matt." I whisper as he leans his head down, kissing my neck gently. I gasp softly at his touch. He's discovering he can be sudden with me. "I'll make you want to keep those eyes of yours shut."

Matt nods. His mouth opens up against my neck. His teeth knick my flesh. His teeth are like the edges of a serrated knife slowly, and painfully slicing up my flesh.

I grasp Matt's shirt, gasping more.

I pull Matt forward.

Force him on to my lap.

I turn the chair so his back is leaning against the computer desk.

"Prepare yourself." I whisper hoarsely into his ear as he looks at me with and expression speckled with the clueless influence of curiosity.

"For what?" he moans, as I place my hands beneath his shirt.

Matt cries out.

He loves the feel of my leathery hands on his abdomen.

I feel like a mortician.

I'm examining his every curve, checking ever shift in flesh, pressing roughly against every ripple of skin.

I almost want a scalpel to slice him over.

We can play doctor. And I'll be the surgeon.

And you can be the patient.

Who I unfortunately must operate upon.

Perhaps the anesthesia will wear off.

And you'll wake up during the middle of surgery.

And I'll be forced to kill you because the scene of surgery before you will be so gruesome that it's traumatic…

There I go again…Wanting to break Matt.

So fragile. So beautiful.

It's like touching the body of a Greek god…Which one would he be?

No…He's too beautiful to be just a _god_.

He's Aphrodite. And I am the lowly Hephaestus.

Lame, unappealing but yet…

I must let him break me…

I have him sitting on the desk now, helpless, against the wall…and so…willing.

I yank his shirt from his body, up and over his head. His hair gets messy from slipping through the collar so suddenly.

Matt pants and looks at me eagerly. He's so hungry for me.

I climb from the desk chair, shifting so I'm sitting on my knees.

I place hands upon the desk, hoisting part of my body up and press a warm kiss on Matt's stomach.

He gasps softly. His head tilts back. I suck on him gently.

He's so delicious.

Matt grasps around the edges of the desk, moaning out, his head presses against the back of the desk. His body begins to writhe. We're on the verge of knocking a computer from the desk.

My body becomes nimble, despite the drugs coursing through me, and I force myself into standing on the swiveling desk chair. He's in so much anguish and desperation, I can't leave him waiting.

"Christ, Matt." I whisper to him, leaning over his body as I stand on the chair, my teeth grazing against the curved edge of his ear. "You've got quite some hard-on, doncha?" I raise a hand and caress his cheek.

His skin is so soft when he's not sweating.

And his body is so smooth when he isn't aroused.

And he's so magnificently dirty when he's jacked up on drugs.

Matt's head tilts so his cheek is resting in my palm. But I'm not the type to let him get my touch this easily.

I yank it away, placing it between his legs, cupping that mountain of a hard on that he has poking out at me. Matt whimpers gently. I press my fingers into the erection.

And his head tilts back to the point it could fall off.

That's right.

Show me everything you want. Show me how you want it.

Just get on my cock already!

I close my hand around the bulge of Matt's erection, enclosing the organ and the fabric around it within my hand.

He's smiling in ecstasy.

Literally.

Yeah, that's right you fuckin' whore.

Enjoy that while you can.

My other hand slides to my belt. I fumble like a retard to unbuckle it.

It's gonna be just like our first time.

Too excited to take all our clothes off.

I'll only open my pants enough to stick out for him.

And I'll slide his pants off just enough to get access to his ass.

By the end of the night, I might have him loosened up enough.

Enough, so, tomorrow…I could wake up, and just mount him with my morning wood, and thrust inside of him. He'll be just loose enough for that.

And we'll spend the morning fucking like idiot college students. We'd miss class. We'd fail a test. We'd be too sticky and fucked up to care.

"Fuck this shit." I say to Matt, loosening my belt so it opens up. I lean over his body which is half slouched on to the computer desk, his arm resting on the monitor of the computer next to him.

"Ah…" Matt moans as he feels my erection rub against his. The friction building between them from the fabric covering them, as well as the pressure I apply, has him floating somewhere not of this earth.

Dammit Matt, don't fucking go there without me.

I thread my hands through the cords of my pants loosening them up for my lover. He now has the chance to feast upon the weapon that's penetrated him so many times.

The flaps open up.

And flesh presses through the cords getting entangled slightly as it presses out.

And there is the slab of meat that I'm about to fuck this guy with.

Matt glances down at me as I run one of my leathered hands along it. I pant slightly at the sensation of dead and tanned hide pressing against my living, breathing erection. "Y-yeah…" I gasp, smirking at Matt, who is struggling to sit up. He wants it so badly. "What?" I ask him harshly. "You want it?" Matt nods slowly, his eyes glazed over and begging. "Then do something about it."

He thinks he gets the idea.

He has _an_ idea. Not the idea that I had in mind.

But close enough to get my cock to twitch.

Matt slides his hand down his pants, and I see his cock motion around.

And then Matt begins to moan.

His eyes shut. His arm begins to shift up and down, and it's unmistakable as to what he's doing. "Ahh…" Matt groans. "Ah…nghh…"

"Dammit!" I shout at him feeling my cock throb to the point it's almost painful. I reach along my lover's body and make quick work at opening his pants up. "If you're not gonna let me fuck you, at least let me watch!"

Matt laughs at me almost innocently. He hasn't moved his hand since I opened his pants up. "Fine." He snorts. Matt's hand squeezes tightly around himself, and his arm begins the same rhythmic motion.

Up…and down.

A gasp.

Up…and down.

A moan.

Up and down.

Up and down.

A cry of pleasure.

Up, down, up, down, up, down.

Up, down, up, down, up, down.

Up, down, up, down, up, down.

A scream of excitement.

Updownupdownupdownupdownupdown

Updownupdownupdownupdownupdown

Updownupdownupdo—

"STOP!" I scream at Matt, reaching up his body, wrapping my hands around the top of his pants yanking them down.

His eyes are half open, he's sweating, his chest is heaving.

Our hearts our pounding.

I sit back down on the swivel chair, and grab at Matt's ankle where his clothes have collected. "You're not finishing this yourself." I snarl.

Matt almost smiles.

And he almost looks afraid.

I yank Matt towards me…

He lands on my knees.

His cock is coated with pre-cum.

It's shimmering.

Just like Matt's sweaty expression of anticipation.

I force Matt towards me.

Lift him up.

And force him down.

And thrust inside.

And his screams.

Are louder than the music in the club.


End file.
